The Gigantic Christmas Present
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: Starfire brings an enormous Christmas present into Titans Tower, much to the astonishment of her friends. She tells them that she is going to give it early to the one who it is for. But the question is: who is that person this early gift is for? Robin? Beast Boy? Cyborg? Raven? And what exactly is it? One thing's for sure: surprises with ensue. Christmas one shot.


**Hey guys. Here's a new Teen Titans story from me. It's been a while since my last one, and I wanted this new one to be a parody. So after some thinking, I came up with this - which contains a Christmas theme, since it's nearly that time of the year again. Hope it will give you a festive feeling - and some laughs. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Dearest friends. May I please divert your attention onto what I wish for you all to see?"

The moment they heard Starfire's request, her friends all ceased what they were doing; Beast Boy paused the racing video game Cyborg was slaughtering him in, Raven looked up from the terrible book she was reading and Robin stopped tearing up the pictures of Slade he had for some reason. They all turned their heads curiously to where the Tamaranean stood at the back of the living room. As their eyes fell onto was towering over her, their expressions flashed with surprise.

Standing behind Starfire was a gigantic box wrapped-up in shiny, blue gift paper, which all held together by some enormous and long, golden ribbon. The box was about four times as tall as her and the width of three elephants standing in a row. It was impossible to work out how she had managed to fit it through the small door which led her into the lounge. This mystery wasn't on her friends' minds right now, for they were all too astonished by this humongous present she had brought in for them to see. She just stood in front of it, beaming, which gave them all the impression that she was going to give it to them.

Wanting to find out if what they were thinking (and hoping) would turn out to be true, the four stupefied Titans all jumped up from the couch, then raced excitedly over to Starfire to stand before her with wide, cheesy grins on their faces.

"Sooooo..." Beast Boy said innocently, pointing at the giant present behind his friend. "What's this, Star?"

"This, Beast Boy, is a gift for the occasion of Christmas," Starfire answered, smiling. "I believe this glorious day which we do the celebrating of, here on Earth, is to do the taking of place soon. Yes?"

"Right," Robin answered. "But not for another two weeks, Star."

"I am aware, Robin. But I wish to, right now, give this gift I did the purchasing of today to the one who is to receive it from me." Starfire smiled around at all of her friends stood before her. "It is for someone who lives here in Titans Tower with us. I will not do the minding of them retrieving it of its packaging before the day of Christmas. I just wish for them to enjoy what it is I have purchased for them."

The four faces in front of Starfire filled with even more excitement. What her friends had just been thinking had turned out to be true. The only thing was she had bought whatever was in the box for only _one_ of them. This meant the other three would be in for disappointment. But not one of the four were thinking of how gutting it would be if it wasn't for themselves. Each one of them felt very confident that Starfire had had purchased the present with them in mind.

_It has to be me,_ Robin thought, smiling self-assuredly up at the present. _I am Star's boyfriend, after all. That present's definitely for me. It's probably that giant gym set I've been wanting for a while. Now I can have my own personal gym and train hard enough to be able to knock this tower down with one punch - if I wanted to do that. _

_It's bound to be me! _Beast Boy thought, his grin widening. _I make Star laugh! She finds my jokes funny! She's thinks I'm the King of comedy! I bet she's got me a new 'Make-Your-Own-Tofu' machine - even bigger than the one we had last Christmas! I'll have to make sure this one doesn't explode like the last one did, and that my tufo doesn't go splat all over Raven again. But it does and she gets mad, I'll just throw some in her face, then run._

_It's gotta be me! _Cyborg thought, simpering smugly. _I drive Star everywhere in the T-Car! If she doesn't know anything about technology, she can always come to me! She must have gotten me like six hundred video games in that package! Now I can laze about on the couch, playing video games all I want! And not even Robin can do anything about it. Maybe she's even managed to get me those little kids' games that look like fun, but would make me look stupid if I bought them myself._

_Surely, Star's bought this for me and not these idiots, _Raven thought, reducing her grin down to a small smirk in an effort to hide all the excitement she was feeling, just like a little kid on Christmas Eve. _She's smart enough to know to buy for the only other female member in the team. I hope she's gotten for me plenty of good books - as well as a new lock for my bedroom door, so that Beast Boy can't barge in and annoy me when all I wanna do is read and read and read._

After smiling joyfully at her avid friends for a little longer, Starfire took a step back to stand alongside the present, then lifted it up and above her head.

The eyes of her four friends widened in growing eagerness before all shutting together as they held out their hands, ready to accept the present. This was going to be an epic Christmas if they were going to be giving such an enormous gift. What's more was they didn't have to wait until Christmas; their dear friend Starfire was letting them have it early.

As they stood there with closed eyes and excited expressions, Starfire walked hurriedly past them, carrying the gigantic box with her to the centre of the living room. "Merry Christmas, Silkie!"

What her friends had just heard her happily exclaim led to their eyes shooting open in horror, all of them unable to believe who she intended to give the immensely-sized present to. With their smiles now gone, they turned around to shoot their shocked expression to where she was now standing in the room. She had just happily placed the massive box in front of the baby mutant larva who lived in their tower and did absolutely nothing. They were all agitated at the fact whatever was inside the massive box was for him. She had purchased it with him in mind without thinking of any other them - and he didn't even understand the concept of Christmas.

"You ... bought it ... for _him_?" Cyborg stammered, finding how the enormous Christmas present Starfire had brought into the tower was just for Silkie as much of a struggle as the rest of his teammates did.

Starfire nodded towards him with a smile, before gazing down at her beloved little pet, who was babbling gibberishly at the gigantic box in shiny paper she had just placed down in front of him. "Oh dear. you cannot open your present, my little bumgorf? Do not worry; your k'norfka is happy to assist you. Then you can enjoy what I have purchased for you for Christmas."

The rest of the Titans watched with deep frowns of jealousy as Starfire zipped around the large present at light speed, untying the large ribbon and ripping off the shiny blue wrapping paper. Each piece of the paper she tore off was thrown across the room in great, big, giant chunks. One of them floated down from the air and landed on her four irritated friends, taking them by surprise as it covered all them completely from heads to feet.

Gripping it from the inside in all their frustration, the four threw it off themselves and glared towards where the present stood - only for their expressions to fill with surprise again when they saw it out of its packaging. They stood where they were, agape and wide-eyed, stunned by the sight of what Starfire had bought as an early Christmas present for Silkie.

It was a gigantic chocolate Christmas cake.

"Merry Christmas, Silkie," Starfire said again, smiling softly down at her little pet larva as she gestured towards what she had purchased for him. "Enjoy your present, my little bumgorf. I bought it just for you."

Amazed by the delicious sight of the immense treat right before his little eyes, Silkie jabbered excitedly before beginning to eat his way through the cake, starting from the bottom. He was very happy with his early present for the holiday he had no understanding of. It smelt so wonderful, so chocolaty - and tasted far better. He gnawed unstoppably on the humongous cake his loving mother-figure had bought for him - every bite he took being watched under the envious eyes of Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this Christmas-themed Teen Titans parody story from me! :P**

** Have a good Christmas! :D**


End file.
